The right side of the coin
by robar56
Summary: It is said that every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin and the world holds its breath. But one isn't always born mad. Loss, pain and distrust may also drive someone over the edge. However even on the brink of madness it is not to late for someone to turn back. Daenerys is on the brink during the battle for Kings Landing. This time she is able to pull herself back.
1. Chapter 1

Game of thrones - The right side of the coin

**Authors notes:**

_So, after the finale of game of thrones I was a bit disappointed. It obviously didn't end the way I would have wanted it to end, but then again, I never expected it to do that. Still, Bran as the king? Really? And if you want to make Daenerys a full-blown villain (which I don't like but am okay with for the most part. I mean she does look awesome as hell in black and dark red and with dragon wings fanning out behind her.) at least keep her around longer than not even 2 full episodes. Don't have her go down easily by Jon just casually walking up to her and anti-climactically stabbing her to death without problem. At least make someone fight the dragon, or hell even just Grey Worm or something. So, in any case, like many fans, I'm writing yet another alternative ending. Be warned it's mostly a shameless fix-it fic. This story starts in the middle of Season 8 episode 5 "The Bells" during the scene with the titular bells._

The Bells of Kings Landing were ringing loudly throughout the entire city. All over the streets the Lannister soldiers were discarding their weapons in surrender, utterly terrified by the black dragon, perched atop the remains of the wrecked city walls it had effortlessly destroyed. On the back of the mighty beast sat Daenerys Targaryen looking down at the city. Burning fury was rising inside her. Cersei Lannister and this entire wretched city had taken so much from her. Her son Rhaegal, her most loyal and trusted friend Missandei. And the people of Westeros still feared and hated her. They hated and feared her so much, that they'd rather let Cersei use them as living shield against her than accept her rule. She had risked her own life to fight for all of them against the hordes of the undead. Her friends and soldiers had died for them and yet the people of Westeros still rejected her. The northerners and Lady Sansa already plotted against her, preferring her nephew Jon Snow over her. Varys had thrown her aside like a dirty old rag as soon as a second option for ruler had presented itself to him. He even tried to poison her. Tyrion constantly undermined her efforts in order to protect the rest of his despicable family. Even Jon Snow, who claimed that he loved her, had become more distant and colder towards her as soon as his real parentage had been revealed.

Ungrateful, scheming backstabbers the whole lot of them. How could she create a better Westeros when everyone fought her at every turn? Oh, how she would love to just unleash all her fury on them. To see this whole city burn. As soon as that thought entered her mind Daenerys couldn't get rid of it again. Maybe, she thought, that wasn't such a bad idea. If the lords and people of Westeros rejected her vision, then they had to be forced to comply with her. She had to set an example. To show everyone that she would take what was hers and nothing could stop her. Not even cowardly hiding behind civilians. She would reduce kings landing to ashes to show everyone the price of defying her. And from the ashes of the old world she would create a new one. A better one. Yes, that was what she had to do. And it would be oh so satisfying to do it. To burn them all. She could already hear the screams of the burning soldiers. A psychotic smirk spread on the young Queens face. Glaring down at the surrendering city Dany was about to give Drogon the command to resume their attack: "Dra…"

Suddenly, as fast as the murderous urges had engulfed her mind Daenerys snapped out of it. Her command turned into strangled sound of dread halfway through. The young Targaryen physically recoiled in horror of her own thoughts, which earned her a confused head tilt from her winged steed. What in all seven hells was she thinking. How could she even consider such a horrible thing? By the gods she had almost given the order. She had been less than a second away from committing the most heinous slaughter Westeros, maybe the world had seen in centuries. Suddenly Dany felt sick to her stomach. Sick of herself. It took all her remaining willpower not to start vomiting.

A choked sob left her throat and hot tears started to flow down her cheeks. Sansa had been right to distrust her. Varys had been right. She was insane just like her father. She had tried so hard to deny it but, in the end, she was just like him. A monster. With this realization the young Targaryen woman just broke down in tears. Drogon, sensing his mother's anguish made questioning growls and nervously shifted around searching for the cause of it. Still crying and sobbing Daenerys turned her dragon around and fled the city, heading towards the near hills.

….

On the streets of Kings landing Jon Snow, Grey Worm. Lord Davos and their Forces watched their Queen fly away. From the ground they couldn't see how distraught Daenerys had been and just thought she had accepted the surrender of the Lannister army. Loud cheers erupted from the Dothraki and the Northman. The Unsullied, far to disciplined for such things, stayed quiet. Grey worm shot the surrendering enemy soldiers one last death glare. He still felt the urge to kill every last one of them to avenge Missandei, but he would never act against his beloved queen. Quickly he ordered his man to secure the city and take all the surrendering Lannisters and whatever may be left of the golden company captive.

Jon snow nodded at him and said: "It's not quite over yet. We have to go to the red keep and arrest Cersei. Her army might have surrendered but Cersei is completely unpredictable. The last time she was cornered with no way left to escape she blew up the sept of Baelor and murdered thousands."

"She will face justice for Missandei today." Grey worm stated coldly. With an acknowledging grunt Jon assented. After everything Sansa had told him about Queen Cersei and what he had witnessed with his own eyes he had nothing against that.

"Follow me. I know some quick ways into the red keep." Said Davos. The three men along with a company of grey worms unsullied started into the direction of the fortress.

….

Meanwhile Jaime Lannister was approaching the secret entrance to the red keep. He could hear the bells of Kings Landing ringing, which didn't bode well for Cersei. He just hoped he could get her out of the city before Daenery's troops or even worse the northmen stormed the keep. Both of those were not very fond of Cersei for very understandable reasons. At least Tyrion had kept his word and there was a boat waiting right next to the secret passage. Suddenly a loud obnoxious voice rang out: "Kingslayer!" Startled Jaime turned his head to see Euron Greyjoy of all people emerge from the sea.

As much as Jaime hated the bragging iron islander, he might turn out to be useful for now. The one-handed Lannister nodded towards the other man and said: "We have to get to Queen and help her escape."

Euron just laughed and retorted: "Do you hear those bells kingslayer? Our side surrendered. It is over. The crazy dragon bitch reduced my entire fleet to flotsam effortlessly. Looks like I picked the wrong side after all. So how about if we see for once and for all who of us is the better fighter? If you kill another king, they will sing songs about you for decades." With a smirk the pirate drew his dagger.

Jaime just scoffed at the ironborn and answered: "You are no king."

Grinning from one ear to another Euron shot back: "Oh yes I am. And I fucked the queen." At this Jaime saw red. With a swift motion his sword slid into his remaining hand and he lunged at Euron, swinging his sword at him. The pirate skillfully dodged his blows and tried to stab Jaime with his dagger. The kingsalyer parried the blow. Euron smirked at him again and mocked him: "Maybe I'll bring your head to Cersei so you can kiss her one last time."

Furiously Jaime swung his sword at the ironborn again. This time Euron barely managed to avoid the blow. Unfortunately for Jaime his weapon, after missing his opponent narrowly, hit a rock instead which startled him long enough for Euron to land a well-placed kick against the blade which sent it flying out of his hand. Grinning the king of the iron isles tried to capitalize on this and wanted to stab the Lannister again. Jaime reacted in the nick of time and caught Eurons hand with his own then hit him right in the face with his fake golden hand. Euron groaned in pain as his nose broke and blood was gushing out. He stumbled backwards and dropped his dagger to the ground.

He recovered soon enough and with an inarticulate scream of rage tackled Jaime, sending them both to the ground. His hands closed around the kingslayers throat and started to squeeze the life out of him. In a last desperate attempt Jaime headbutted his opponent, which startled him long enough for Jaime to throw him off. What followed was a short but brutal fistfight between the men until Euron managed to get a hold of his dagger and rammed it straight int Jaimes side.

The Lannister screamed in pain and went to the ground. Euron, breathing heavily, crowed: "I got you kingsalyer. You fought well for a cripple" However, his triumph was short-lived. While Jaime was wounded heavily, he wasn't dead yet. Noticing his sword in the sand close to him he grabbed it, quickly turned around and plunged it deep into Eurons belly. The ironborn made a surprised noise, then blood spewed from his mouth as he fell to his knees. Despite that he still managed to grin as he stated: "Fuck. Looks like it's another king for you." He laughed out loudly until his laughter turned into gurgling sounds as more and more blood flooded his mouth. Then he fell over dead still with a with a wide grin on his face.

Jaime with some effort got back to his feet. He could feel his own blood soaking his clothes. He was wounded fatally he realized. But perhaps he still had enough time to save the woman he loved, to save Cersei and their unborn child. He had to. In pain and exhausted he dragged himself forward into the secret passage.

…

In the red keep Queen Cersei Lannister, first of her name was nervously pacing up and down in the throne room in company of Ser Gregor Clegane, her hand Qyburn and the remainder of her Queensguard, which were five knights clad in similar black armor as Ser Gregor. Things looked bleak for her. After her army in the city had surrendered some of the guards in the red keep had wanted to open the gates of the reed keep and hand her over to the Dragon Queen. Other guards stayed loyal and a fight broke out, eventually the ones on Cerseis side had won out, mostly due to the intervention of Ser Gregor. Now her few remaining soldiers were preparing to make a last stand. However, even Cersei was under no illusion any longer that she would get out of this victorious somehow. Sure, Ser Gregor could probably kill dozens upon dozens of enemies but eventually even he would be overwhelmed and even if not, the dragon bitch could just swoop back in and burn the keep and all inside it to the ground now that all the scorpions were destroyed.

Qyburn interrupted her dark thoughts, offering a possible solution: "Your grace perhaps we can disguise ourselves as peasants and hide among the countless civilians you wisely invited into the city. Then when the opportunity arises, we leave the city and flee." Cersei was not thrilled about that idea. She despised the peasants and disguising herself as one was way beneath her dignity. But it might actually work out. If she couldn't think of anything better, it might be the only potential way to save her neck again.

Suddenly a lone man stumbled into the throne room. "Cersei!" he yelled. The Queen immediately recognized the voice of her twin brother Jaime. Ser Gregor unsheathed his sword ready to defend her. Facing her brother with an icy expression she addressed him: "Jaime. So, of all people they send you after me first? How could you betray like that and side with the dragon bitch?"

"What?" the indignant Jaime cried out: "I'm not with Daenerys anymore. As soon as the army of the dead was defeated, I left them again to come back to you. Cersei you are the woman I love. Please I'm here to save you."

Relief flooded Cersei. Jaime hadn't betrayed her after all. Gratefully she rushed to him and hugged him. Losing her composure, she stared to tear up as she said: "Oh Jaime. I don't want our child to die. I don't want to die." Feeling something wet she took a step back and saw the blood at his side: "You are wounded." She observed, worry spreading through her.

"It's not too bad." Jaime lied: "And you won't die today. I know a secret passage that leads out of kings Landing. There is a boat waiting for us with which we can flee."

Hope spread throughout Cersei. Perhaps she would escape after all. She and her unborn child would live. And then somehow should would make them all pay. The dragon Queen, Starks Bastard, her ugly imp of a brother Tyrion and all the rest of them. She would take her vengeance.

"Lead the way." She told her twin and lover and motioned for her bodyguards and Qyburn to follow them. They started to walk through the corridors. From the directions of the gate the sounds of battle could be heard. Their time was running out.

Noticing that Cersei urged her brother to speed up despite his pain: "We better hurry to that escape tunnel."

"You won't escape today your Grace. It's the end of the line for you here." An angry female voice suddenly cried out. Cersei and her entourage looked up in surprise as two figures emerged from a corridor to their left. One of them was quite familiar to Cersei. Sandor Clegane, now without his iconic helmet, was still unmistakable with his scarred face. He just calmly acknowledged the Lannister Queen with a short: "Your Grace." Then fixed Ser Gregor with an utterly furious death glare: "Hello Brother". The second figure however was entirely focused on Cersei, her eyes burning with unbridled seething rage. It took Cersei a while to recognize the you young brown-haired woman. She had seen the woman before but much younger. Of course, the youngest daughter of Eddard Stark. The annoying brat. Well, she had no time for those two fools now. "Kill them!" she curtly ordered her Queensguard.

The Five knights drew their swords and went after the intruders. Three of them went after the hound. Sandor effortlessly parried a sword blow from one of them and then retaliated by ramming his sword straight through a weak spot into the man's armor. The knight went down to the floor in his death throes as Sandor pulled out his sword to face the other two assailants. Two of the Queensguard cornered Arya obviously not expecting any sort of fight from her. A big mistake. As one of them lazily swung after her with his blade she nimbly ducked beneath his attack, drew Needle from her belt and with elegant, flowing movements positioned herself behind the man. Before he could react, her sword shot forward and pierced the hollow of his knee right between the plates of his armor. The man yelled in pain and his legs gave out beneath him. Pulling her sword out of his leg Arya swiftly ended his life by stabbing him a second time, this time straight through the vulnerable neck.

Wit a guttural growl Ser Gregor Clegane drew his sword and was about to attack his brother Sandor. Cersei, not wanting to part ways with her deadliest minion, ordered: "Ser Gregor, stay at my side."

Angrily the giant knight in black armor turned his head towards her and growled at her. Then he took one step into the direction of Sandor and the two Quuensgurad knights the hound was still fighting. "Ser Gregor obey your Queen. " Qyburn commanded and stepped after the hulking brute. With a swiftness belying his massive build the mountain's free hand shot forward and grabbed the disgraced maester's head. Before Qyburn could make as much as a sound the black knight slammed his head against the nearest wall with enough force to crack his skull and smear blood and brain mass all over it. With another deep growl Ser Gregor discarded the corpse of the former Hand of the king and charged at his brother.

The unlucky other two Queensgurads found themselves in his way and with one mighty swing of his giant sword the undead knight sliced one of them open from the shoulder blade down to his belly even through the armor, in order to get him out of the way. While he was pulling his blade out of the corpse again Sandor took his chance to take out the second horrified and distracted Queensguard by slitting his throat. Now focusing on his monstrous brother, he landed a series of blows against him with his blade, but they all effortlessly landed on the massive black armor of the mountain. With an enraged growl Gregor struck at the hound. Sandor blocked the strike, but the inhuman force behind the blow alone almost made him drop his own weapon. Like an unstoppable force of nature Gregor started to push Sandor, who could barely avoid or parry the powerful blows of the black knight, back.

"We better get out of here, while those settle their differences." Quipped Jaime and urgently dragged Cersei onwards past the fighting warriors.

Arya was expertly dodging the attacks of the remaining Queensguard she was still fighting, waiting for an opening to strike, when out of the corners of her eyes she saw Cersei and Jaime getting away. During her momentary distraction her opponent nearly managed to hit her, but she avoided his blade by a hairbreadth. Taking a chance, she stabbed at her enemy's chest. Despite the fact, that his armor would most likely have blocked Needle anyways he parried the attack and while he was occupied with that Arya kicked his legs out beneath him. As fell onto his back hard the young Stark quickly ended his life by plunging her sword into his eye through the visor of his helmet.

Quickly Arya assessed the situation. Cersei and Jamie were somewhere at the other end of the corridor running away. She could easily still catch them. But then just a few steps away from her she saw how the mountain was clearly overpowering Sandor, who was already pressed with his back against a wall barely holding out against the monstrous black knights' assault. Without help he would most likely not make it. So, what to do? Do what she originally came here for and kill Cersei or help the hound. After all the mountain was still on her list as well. Arya made her decision.

Another powerful blow rained down on Sandor and this time he could no longer hold on to his sword. It was ripped from his grip. The bloodshot red eyes of Ser Gregor lit up in triumph beneath his black helmet as he lifted his sword to end his little brothers' life. Suddenly with a furious scream Arya Stark rushed at the mountain from the side and jumping upwards, rammed Needle into his unprotected armpit to the hilt. Ser Gregor didn't even do as much as flinch. He just growled in annoyance lashed out at Arya with one arm. The surprised Stark girl reacted to slow and the mountains backhand hit her right into the face, his inhuman strength sending her crashing to the floor. Spitting out blood from a few broken teeth the young woman looked up only to see Ser Gregor towering over her, his giant sword rushing down at her.

In the last moment she rolled to the side and the blade just sent sparks and splinters of rock flying from the stone floor. The mountain raised his sword to try again, when Sandor, having reclaimed his own sword rammed it into his brothers back, right through the armor impaling the black knight. Gregor just looked at the swordtip protruding from bis chest with disinterest and turned to face the hound again. "Oh, come on. Just die already!" screamed the hound, pulling his sword out again. Then Gregor slashed at him and he couldn't completely avoid the blow. Red blood spilled from the wound opening in his gut and the hound fell to his knees.

With a satisfied growl Gregor once more faced Arya who was scrambling back to her feet. Drawing her Valyrian steel-dagger, since her sword was still stuck in the mountain. The huge black knight towered over her menacingly, raising his sword. "Arya!" A shout rang out from through the corridor. Both Arya and the mountain turned towards the direction of the call and saw Jon, Ser Davos, Grey Worm and a dozen or so unsullied, already bloodied from battle, hurrying towards them.

"Jon. Cersei is escaping. She and Jaime. They said something about a secret tunnel out of the city." Arya yelled back at her adopted brother. Next, she already had to jump out of the way of one of Ser Gregors wide slashes with his sword. Jon doubled his speed and was at her side only a few moments later attacking the hulking brute with his valyrian steel-sword. Ser Gregor parried the blow. Arya however used the advantage that he was focused mostly on Jon now to stab her dagger between the armor plates around his knees, again a wound that would have crippled any man, but Ser Gregor didn't even flinch.

Nonetheless the combined combat prowess of the two Strak siblings was enough to momentarily put the mountain on the defensive. "Grey Worm, Davos go find Cersei and capture her." Jon ordered his allies. Grey worm nodded and reluctantly Davos acquiesced: "Follow me. I think I know the secret escape tunnel they'll try to take. The unsullied and the onion knight stormed off in the direction that Cersei and Jaime had went before.

Jon with plenty of difficulty managed to parry a blow from Ser Gregor. Meanwhile Arya was once more plunging her Dagger in a weak spot in his armor, but the mountain continued to take the punishment without even slowing down. His broadsword was slashing after Jon. The former commander of the nightwatch parried the blow and this time luck was on his side. The blade of the mountain, already damaged from being slashed against the rock walls and floor a few times, broke apart leaving the undead knight with a broken weapon.

Ser Gregor just made another inhuman growling sound and threw the broken remainder of his blade after Arya, who had to jump out of its way. Sensing his chance to end the battle Jon attacked the mountain with his valyrian steel-sword aiming for his neck. Unfortunately, he once again had underestimated the black knight. Ser Gregor blocked Jons weapon with his hand. The sword cut through his glove and deep into his palm, but the mountain didn't care. Instead he tightened his grip around the blade and with inhuman strength yanked it right out of the baffled Jons grip.

Before the young warrior could react, Ser Gregor swung the captured sword at him. The hilt smashed into his chest like a mace. All air was forced out of his lungs and he was sure he felt at least two or three rips break as he thrown backwards through the air and landed heavily on the ground coughing and desperately gasping for air.

"Jon!" Arya cried out in concern. But her concern soon turned to terror as while she was distracted by her adopted brothers fall the mountain had caught her off guard. One of his massive black-gloved hands shot forward and wrapped itself around her throat. Instinctively she stabbed at it with her dagger. Like all attacks on the hulking brute so far it was in vain. Effortlessly the mountain lifted the young Stark from the ground, slowly but relentlessly crushing her windpipe. Aryas struggle became weaker and weaker as inky blackness started to infringe her vision.

Suddenly a furious roar echoed through the hallways and then from behind Ser Gregor Sandor Clegane brought his sword down on the undead knight. The sharp steel sliced through the space between helmet and neck and the next second Ser Gregor head was rolling along the ground.

The iron grip around Aryas throat loosened and the girl fell heavily to the floor gasping for air. Slowly the headless corpse of Ser Gregor leaned to the side and then with a loud thud fell to the floor. Finally, the mountain that rides was no more.

Sandor Smirked with satisfaction and stated: "I got you, you bastard!" Spitting on the headless corpse of his brother he leaned back against a wall and sank to the ground. Blood was pouring out from the wound on his belly, drenching his clothes and the ground beneath him. A wet gurgling laugh escaped his mouth.

Arya and Jon were slowly getting back to their feet, Jon still wincing in pain. Carefully took his sword back from the mountain. Looking down at Sandor he told Arya: "We must stop the bleeding. It…" The hound just laughed again and with raspy voice declined: "Forget it Bastard. I'm done for. But I finally got that cunt of a brother."

Silently Arya approached and stared down at her former travel companion. He was right. His wounds were deadly. Even if they had a maester at hand he wouldn't make it. And Ser Gregor had bashed in the head of the only maester around. Sandor looked at her and told her: "Take care of yourself you little hardass bitch."

Arya just gave him a sad little nod: "I will, you, old bastard." With a last sigh the life left the hounds eyes and his body became lifeless. Jon sighed in exhaustion then turned to his little sister: "Arya, by the old gods what are you doing here?"

Shrugging the young Stark woman replied: "I came here to kill Cersei, before your dragon Queen."

Massaging his temples Jon Snow shot back: "She is queen of all of us now. Plus, why would you do something that reckless?"

"To make her pay. For all the suffering she caused our family and everyone else. Only thanks to her was father betrayed and executed. She mistreated Sansa for years. She had our bannerman, servants and friends slaughtered. She killed thousands when she unleashed that wildfire. And I'm going to make sure that she doesn't squirm her way out of death again this time. I'm going to finish what I came here to do." Arya explained and then started to walk off into the direction she last saw Cersei heading into.

Jon grabbed her arm and held her back: "No you aren't. If you get involved now, you'll just anger our Queen. Grey Worm and his men will capture Cersei and bring her before Queen Daenerys."

"What for?" Asked the enraged Arya: "So she can find a way to squirm away gain?"

Jon just shook his head: "No. It's over for Cersei. Believe me when I say that Dany is just as angry at Cersei as you are. Whatever happens I'm certain Cersei is not going to live much longer."

After a few moments of silence Arya relented: "I hope you are right about that."

…

Jaime was just stumbling out on the beach from the secret passage, his twin sister in tow. He could barely walk at this rate. He figured he hadn't much longer to live. Cerseis gaze fell upon the dead body of Euron Greyjoy. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned: "I presume he is the reason for your wounded condition? Couldn't you two settle whatever that quarrel between you two was about some other time?"

"Hey. For the record he started it." Jaime protested dragging Cersei towards the boat. To his sorrow he apparently hadn't been fast enough in his rescue of his sister. Footsteps could be heard behind them and a loud voice commanded: "Halt. In the name of the Queen."

Curses, they had found the secret tunnel and now all was lost. Fighting down the despair Jaime turned around only to see the familiar faces of Grey Worm and Ser Davos as well as a dozen unsullied. They quickly surrounded Jaime and Cersei. Stepping forward Grey Worm proudly declared: "You are under arrest in the name of Queen Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, First of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men, Queen of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, Queen of Meereen, Breaker of chains and Mother of dragons."

Cersei scoffed derisively: "It's a wonder your precious Queen can get anything done when her lackeys have to recite all those titles every time, they mention her." Grey worm shot her a glare filled with such pure burning hatred that even Cersei flinched back. It took all the man's willpower to not slay Cersei, who had executed the woman he loved and just mocked his beloved queen, on the spot.

Finally, he managed to focus on Jaime instead: "Ser Jaime Lannister. You fought alongside my queen during the battle against the dead. Why would you turn against her?"

Weakly shrugging the kingslayer retorted: "Well. I didn't really want some rotting corpses to overrun all of Westeros, but then again, your Queen is not mine." With that he made his move. Mobilizing his last strength, he drew his sword with lighting speed. The steel cut effortlessly through two of the unsullied, who had been caught off guard by Jaimes sudden attack. A third one was able to block the blade with the shaft of his spear but died when the kingslayer slapped his spear to the side and stabbed him through the heart.

Grey Worm jumped into action and his spear shot forward aiming for Jaimes chest. The Lannister jumped out of the way, gritting his teeth because every movement sent waves of pain through his wounded side. He swung after the commander of the unsullied. However Grey Worm was no slouch in combat. Swiftly he dodged the blow. As the eunuch did so he noticed the blood staining the kingslayers side. Deduction that his opponent must be wounded Grey worm stabbed after Jaime with his Spear. Even in wounded condition the Lannister warrior was capable enough to block the attack with his sword. But it gave Grey worm a small opening to land a hit against Jaimes wounded side with his empty hand. As Grey worms fist hit home hot pain shot through Jaime and he yelled out. No longer able to grit his teeth and endure he fell to his knees.

Before he could recover, Grey worms spear impaled him through his chest. A quiet groan was all that left his mouth. Darkness encroached on his vision. He could hear someone cry out "Jaime! No!" and was sure it was Cersei, but it sounded with like it came from far away already.

"You choose the wrong Queen then." Said Grey Worm somewhere above him but he barely registered it anymore. He tried to move his head in order to look at Cersei one last time, but his strength failed him. With a last sight Jamie let himself be consumed by the approaching darkness and died.

Cersei was now openly crying and sobbing as her longtime-lover and brother lay slain before her. She didn't put up any further fight as the remaining unsullied took her prisoner and led her back towards the red keep.

…

Jon Snow and Arya Stark were tiredly sitting in the small council chambers. They had just finished a tour through the red keep seeing if there were still any battles going on somewhere. But the fortress had been taken by the forces of Daenerys. More and more of her Unsullied, some Dothraki and the northmen came in. The keep was theirs. Reports from the city were positive as well. The fighting was over. Most Lannister soldiers were captured. Some had managed to flee the city, but they made no attempt to regroup and instead seemed to be running away as far as possible. Danys attack with Drogon had left quite a lasting impression on them. Jon couldn't really fault them for it.

The golden company had been annihilated almost completely. The few survivors had been taken captive. The city walls were in truly sorry condition but since they had no further attacks to fear in the immediate future that wasn't a very concerning matter right now. The civilian casualties were thankfully relatively low and the populace, while still terrified, had mostly complied with the invading army. A few Dothraki and much to Jons chagrin a few northmen had tried to start pillaging and raping the defeated city, but they had quickly been brought back in line by the rest of Daenerys followers.

"Looks like we have won." Arya stated as one of the northern lords finished his latest report to Jon and was leaving: "But where is that dragon queen of yours? I thought she would be eager to plant her pretty ass on that iron throne as soon as possible so she can throw her weight around some more."

Jon sighed in exasperation and gave his adopted sister an annoyed look: "What do you and Sansa have against Dany? What has she done to earn your grudge? She and her armies fought side to side with us against the night king. Yeah, sure you were the one who killed him and saved us all, but I don't think we could have survived the battle without Dany and her dragons."

"Maybe." Arya agreed: "But she isn't one of us. She isn't part of our family. She isn't a Stark."

"Neither am I." Jon remined her.

His adopted sister violently objected: "Yes you are. You've always been my brother. You will always be. But I don't know the dragon Queen. Why should I trust her? Sure, she helped us against the white walkers but in exchange for her help she demanded that you bend the knee…."

Jon interrupted her: "Is that what you think happened? It wasn't like that. After Dany saw the army of the dead with her own eyes, she promised me that we would destroy the night king together. She didn't make any demands in exchange for her help. I bent the knee to her voluntarily."

Blinking in surprise Arya questioned: "You did? Why?"

"Because I believe in her." Jon said with conviction: "When me and the others were cornered by the army of the dead on that lake she came and saved us. She didn't hesitate to put herself in danger. She actually cares about those who serve her. All her servants and soldiers genuinely think she's a good person. And I didn't know it at the time, but maybe she isn't part of your family. But she is part of mine."

"We are your family." Arya retorted.

Jon nodded and agreed: "Yes you are. I'll always be your brother and Sansas and Brans and as far as I am concerned Ned Stark was my father. But that doesn't mean that Dany can't be part of my family as well."

The youngest Stark girl looked thoughtful for a moment before relenting: "Alright. I see where you are coming from. I guess I could try to see some positive things about your dragon queen perhaps. She is your aunt after all."

Smiling at his sister Jon insisted: "Just don't tell that anyone else. It was bad enough that Tyrion and Varys somehow found out. We finally need some peace and not even more people squabbling over who should sit on the iron throne. In the worst case someone will actually succeed in making me king. Then I'd have to sit on that ugly ass metal chair."

At that Arya giggled: "It really does look uncomfortable. But you can't fool me Jon. You just don't want anyone to find out that you slept with your aunt."

"Shut up you little brat." Jon said, playfully slapping after his little sister, while turning red like a tomato: "I didn't know we were related at the time. Also, I mean it. Don't tell anyone. Varys tried to poison Dany when he found out that technically I have a better claim to the throne than her. This is no joke."

Becoming serious Arya retorted: "I know. I wouldn't tell anyone unless you wanted me to. You can blame Sansa for the Varys situation. She was the one who told Tyrion."

There conversation was interrupted when Grey Worm, Ser Davos and their group of unsullied walked into the room. With them the captured Cersei, who still had tear streaks on her face, but aside from that had regained her usual composure. Which she promptly displayed by antagonizing the two siblings from Winterfell.

"Oh, look it's Eddard Starks bastard. I hope your stay in kings landing is as enjoyable to you as the one of your father was to him." The golden-haired woman said smiling pleasantly while her voice carried nothing but vitriol: "Oh and young Arya. You have grown up a lot since we last met. You were such a mangy unruly little brat back then and now you are a slightly bigger mangy unruly brat it seems. It is fortunate that your dear mother lady Caetlyn doesn't have to see you like this anymore.

Her expression becoming murderous Arya was already reaching for her dagger, but Jon grabbed her arm and held her back. Completely ignoring Cerseis petty words he just acknowledged his fellow soldiers: "I see you captured Cersei Lannister. Good job. We killed the mountain eventually by the way. It wasn't easy but Sandor removed his head from his body. Unfortunately, Sandor didn't make it."

Grey Worm nodded in understanding: "Sandor Clegane fought valiantly with us during the battle of Winterfell and has partially avenged Missandei of Nath by killing her executioner. I'm certain my Queen will grant him a proper funeral."

"Oh, please spare me touching sentiments." Interjected Cersei acidly: "That cowardly hound fled from the battle of Blackwater and betrayed his real king, king Joffrey. He deservers nothing but for his head to be displayed on a pike. Not even your foreign whore of a queen could use such a dirty coward."

Grey Worm was visibly restraining himself from punching the woman in the face at this point and if looks could kill Aryas death glare would have felled Cersei in a second. Davos meanwhile corrected Cersei: "You do realize that that "foreign…. Queen, as you call her, was born in Westeros right Mylady Lannister."

Focusing her attention on the onion knight Cersei gave him a so fake it hurt to watch: "It's still your majesty for you Ser…. Whatever. I forgot your name. You are just the failed hand of two failed kings. One who died after being humiliated in battle by a Gnome and later a bastard. And one king in the north who immediately gave up his crown the moment the foreign whore Queen showed up."

"Silence!" Grey worm shouted suddenly at the captive Lannister woman with such force that Cersei was intimidated enough to shut up. With a disgusted hand-gesture the leader of the unsullied motioned for his men to leave. "Take this woman away and guard her until our Queen has time to deal with her. I don't want to hear her spew her venom any longer and I can't stand her face." He ordered them in Valyrian.

His men complied and led Cersei out of the room. "So, it looks like we have won this war as well." Davos observed: "We are on a roll it seems. And compared to the last one that was almost easy. By the way shouldn't … our … Queen join us again now that we took the city for her?"

"You took the city for her?" Arya asked with a raised eyebrow: "You guys barely did anything. Her Dragon just wrecked the gate and the golden company for you and then the Lannisters immediately surrendered."

"Well that…" started Davos only to suddenly frown at Arya and ask: "Since when are you even here young Lady Stark. You weren't with us when we started marching south from Winterfell."

"I came here with the hound. I wanted to kill Cersei but wasn't fast enough to do it before you all arrived." Admitted the younger Stark woman.

Davos just blinked at her a few times while Arya just stared at him expressionlessly. Eventually he just shrugged. Jon decided to steer the conversation back to what he deigned important: "Anyways, Ser Davos you raise a good point. Where is Queen Daenerys? Someone should inform her that the city is hers."

Grey Worm nodded and said: "My Queen and her dragon landed in the nearby hills. I will send some Dothraki on horseback to inform her. Meanwhile I still have to search the dungeons for any potential threats or hopefully some of our men that the Lannisters took prisoner earlier."

"Good luck with that." Said Jon, who didn't believe that Cersei Lannister took prisoners unless it was to publicly execute them anyways: "I'll go with the men informing our queen. Arya, don't… just…."

With a roll of her eyes Arya interrupted him: "I won't kill anyone. Not even Cersei. Promised. Unless of course someone attacks me."

Well that would have to do thought Jon then he walked out of the room.

…

A good hour later Jon and a group of 15 of Daenerys remaining Dothraki were riding towards the unmistakable shape of Drogon who was protectively curled around the sitting figure of Daenerys. It had taken a while for Jon and the Dothraki to find the dragon and his rider. When they approached the giant winged reptile threateningly growled into their direction. The Dothraki stopped dead in their tracks, clearly more than a bit wary of the dragon.

Worry spread through Jon. Drogon was acting strange. Did something happen was Dany wounded perhaps. Quickly he got off his horse and told his companions: "Wait here!" The black dragon had always tolerated his presence more than that of any other people, most likely due to his secret parentage. He left the Dothraki and horses behind in a safe distance and approached the winged creature. The dragon stared at him for a few moments, before with an acknowledging growl he dropped the aggressive stance and slightly moved his head to the side.

That also granted Jon a full view of Daenerys who was sitting at the feet of her dragon, and was still crying, her face streaked with tears, her normally meticulously braided silver hair a mess. His worry taking over Jon was quickly at her side: "Dany! Is everything alright? Are you wounded?"

She looked up at him in confusion at first, until her expression cleared up a bit. Weakly the dragon queen asked: "Jon? I… I am not wounded, no. I... am unharmed." Relief flooded through Jon after hearing this, but if she wasn't wounded than obviously something else had to be wrong.

"Good. What is wrong then Dany. Why are you sitting here crying? We have taken the city. The iron throne is yours." The former Lord commander of the night watch inquired.

At that a strangled sob escaped Daenerys throat. With breaking voice and no small amount of self-loathing she replied: "I… I… I am not fit to sit on that throne."

"What?" was all Jon could ask in apparent confusion: "What are you talking about Dany. I couldn't think of anyone better to sit…"

"No, you don't understand!" He was interrupted by his queen. Tears were flowing in thick streams down her cheeks as she elaborated: "You don't know what,…. what I almost did. I always told everyone that I wasn't like my father, that I wasn't mad. I was wrong. I am just like him. A disgusting evil monster."

Taken back Jon disagreed: "What? Why would you even think that? I know you. You are nothing like what I've heard about the mad king."

Unhappily sobbing Dany elaborated: "Yes I am. Everyone is right to be afraid of me. I am a horrible person."

Still utterly confused as to why his aunt was saying things like this Jon Snow tried to calm her down: "Look Dany, I don't know what is going on but talk to me. Why would you even think something like that about yourself?"

Dany looked up at him, into his trusting eyes and with breaking voice confessed: "I was atop the wall with Drogon, when they rung the bells for surrender. They had already surrendered and yet… despite that I was so angry at Cersei and the Lannister's, everyone really. There was so much… fury inside me. I wanted to burn the entire city down. The men, the women and the children. There was this irresistible urge and I… I almost went through with it. I had already started to give Drogon the order before I snapped out of it. I almost murdered everyone in kings landing, for no legitimate reason whatsoever. I am monstrous."

Jon just stared at her with an unreadable expression. Dany just lowered her head in shame her tears still rolling down her cheeks. Now he would certainly agree and want nothing to do with her anymore. Instead the young Queen was surprised when she felt herself be enveloped by a warm hug.

Completely baffled she felt as Jon soothingly stroked her hair. "Calm down Dany. It's all right."

"No, it isn't. Did you not hear what I just told you Jon?" She objected: "I wanted to burn the entire city down."

"But you didn't." retorted her nephew: "The city is fine."

Dany replied: "Well yes, but I was just a second away from going through with it. I'm mad. Just as mad as my father."

Scoffing Jon denied that: "You aren't mad. You were angry. People can get the urge to do horrible, vile and gruesome things when they are angry. You are no exception to that. The important thing is that you didn't give in to your anger. You did the right thing in the end."

"But…", stuttered Daenerys: "not something so atrocious as what I wanted to do. Today… I was just a mere moment away from crossing a line from which there would be no coming back again. You were wrong. I was wrong. I don't deserve anything. Varys was right. I am not fit to be a queen. All the people are right when they hate and fear me."

Jon stopped hugging the young Targaryen and pushed her away a bit, but only to look her in the eyes as he sincerely said: "Dany. Had you actually done what you wanted to in that moment, yes than you would have crossed a line. But as I already said, you didn't. Do you still want to burn the city down?"

"No!" Dany loudly said in horror.

Jon just nodded and continued: "Then it probably just was a momentary reaction born out of anger, or depression or something like this. You have been through a lot those last few days. You haven't even eaten or slept in days, thankfully I might add, or else Varys might have succeeded in poisoning you, but still you should rest and eat something soon. It's no wonder you aren't in the best place mentally right now. But I know you. I know that you are a good person."

Quietly sniffling Dany looked him in his eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. Shamefully she looked down and replied: "How can you be so sure of that? I don't even think it of myself anymore and neither does anyone else."

Jon frowned and disagreed: "That is not true. There are a lot of people that think about you the way I do. Every last one of your soldiers loves and admires you. They all think that you are worth following to the end of the earth. You are their hero. In due time the people of Westeros will come to see you for the wonderful person you are as well. Some already do. Tyrion admires you just as much as I do. And well, maybe the northmen aren't your biggest fans yet, but then again, they are all a bunch moody, brooding grouches even to each other at the best of times. Trust me on that one I grew up among these people."

At that Dany couldn't help but let out a small chuckle between sobs. Getting serious again she asked: "But what if it happens again. What if I my murderous urges take over again then…"

"Then I am certain that you'll manage to overcome them again just like you did today." She was interrupted by Jon.

The young dragon queen just stared at him for a few moments before this time she was the one hugging him fiercely. "Thank you Jon. For believing in me." She whispered: "I'm not sure I'm worthy of your trust in me. But I'll do my best."

Hugging her back the adopted Stark sibling retorted: "I'm sure you are worthy."

After a few more niche moments they parted again. Dany was feeling slightly better now. Maybe Jon was right. Maybe she was just depressed, angry and stressed after all the losses she had recently endured and not an insane monster? Still she had to ask Jon something. She had to make sure that she wouldn't go too far. Drying her tears, she told Jon: "Jon. You are the most honorable man I know. I have and request for you."

"Whatever you want my queen." The man replied.

Nodding Dany explained: "If… if I ever cross that line. If I go too far. I want you to stop me. However, you have to do it. You must promise me that. I don't want to end up like my father. I don't want to be a Tyrant that murders people as she pleases. So should the day come that I try to do something as heinous as what I almost did today, you must stop me anyway possible."

"My queen. I don't think that will be…" Jon started to protest.

"No!" Dany interrupted him, her usual firm voice returning: "You must promise me Jon. You must do what is right if it comes to that. Promise me!"

Visibly unhappy the former king in the north grudgingly agreed: "I promise it Dany."

With a relieved sigh the Dragon queen tanked him: "Thank you Jon."

Taking a few more deep breaths Daenerys composed herself again. Drogon made questioning noises at his "mother" and she lovingly caressed his scaly leg: "Everything is alright Drogon." For the first time in the last hours she felt that that everything might actually be alright in the end.

Jon got up and offered his hand to Daenerys in order to help her up. She gratefully took his hand and got up herself. "It is time to go to kings landing and take your throne my queen." Jon said smiling.

Dany nodded: "You better ride ahead, I have to get presentable first. I wager I don't look very queenly right now."

"You always do." Retorted Jon.

Snorting the young Targaryen shooed him away: "Just go. But again: Thank you. For everything." Jon just gave her a last encouraging nod before going back to his horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

Daenerys Targaryen finally takes the Throne she wanted to claim for so long and Cerseis sins finally catch up with her.

**Authors notes:**

I thank everyone for the positive feedback this story received so far. Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit shorter than the previous one. But It felt like a good place to end it as the next scene is quite long.

**Chapter 2 – The iron throne.**

A bit less than an hour later Jon returned to the red keep. Outside on the courtyard the commoners that Cersei had invited, to serve as her living shields, were still gathered and eyed Daenerys forces with suspicion. However, since said forces were not attacking or mishandling them the situation was peaceful. The soldiers of the dragon queen were bustling around, keeping the order. Black flags with the three-headed red dragon of the Targaryens proudly waved from the top of the keep.

Jon spotted Tyrion Lannister standing a bit aside from everyone else, an expression of deep sorrow etched on his face. Making his way over the adopted son of Ned Stark greeted the hand of the king: "Lord Tyrion."

Raising his head, the dwarf responded: "Jon Snow."

"You don't look very happy mylord" Jon observed: "are there any bad news that I should know about."

Sighing heavily and with wet shimmering eyes Tyrion answered him: "No. It isn't anything that concerns you. It's just… my brother Jaime died while he tried to help Cersei escape."

The former king in the north gave the smaller man an empathetic look and gently squeezed his shoulder: "I am sorry to hear that Lord Tyrion."

"Thank you." Tyrion replied: "I know that he has betrayed us and that most people here, including you, have legitimate reasons to hate him. But he was still my brother. The only member of my immediate family that always treated me with decency."

Jon nodded in understanding. Their conversation was interrupted by a powerful roar from the sky. The commoners flinched back in fear when a massive winged shadow spread over the courtyard. With a mix of fear and also awe they looked up as Drogon prepared to land. The black dragon set down and quickly was flanked by a few unsullied as Daenerys Targaryen, the new queen of Westeros, gracefully climbed off her last remaining "child".

The young Targaryen once more looked regal, her black dress and silver hair immaculate and her face perfectly composed. Jon still could see dark shadows beneath her eyes, but that was the only visible indication that she had suffered a nervous breakdown just a short while ago.

Nervous whispering spread through the commoners. Dany made a slight hand gesture towards her dragon and Drogon let out a mighty roar. Immediately the courtyard became deathly quiet. During the silence Daenerys started to speak: "People of kings landing. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the old house of Targaryen. I am here to reclaim the throne of the seven kingdoms for my family. I don't know what Cersei Lannister has told you about me. But I wager it were lies. That I would come to burn you and your homes with my dragon. That's not what I intend to do. I mean you no harm. You have suffered under evil rulers for far too long. Cersei Lannister and before her king Joffrey. They did not care about you. They did not care about their subjects. I am not like them."

The dragon queen made a short pause intently looking at the faces of the gathered civilians to let her words sink in: "You gathered here seeking shelter from the battles. The battles are over. The war is over. You may return to your homes. None of my soldiers will harm you. The city will not be sacked. You have my word."

Aside to one of her unsullied commanders she ordered: "Make sure that every soldier who steps out of line is punished severely." Turning to the people again Dany finished: "I will strive to make this kingdom a better place for all of you."

The faces of the civilians still showed some wariness and distrust but there were also hopeful expressions mixed in between and some were still just staring at Drogon in awe or fear. Slowly the crowd started to bow before there new queen sinking to their knees. Satisfied for now Daenerys, flanked by her unsullied guards walked towards the entrance of the red keep, while Drogon took off into the sky again.

Jon and the rest of Daenerys advisors, close allies and a sizeable amount of her present troops walked after her as she entered the red keep. Jon stepped next to her and she asked him: "Show me the way to the iron throne." He nodded and led the way.

….

When they reached the throne room all the Lannister banners had already been taken down and instead the Targaryen sigil proudly greeted Daenerys from every corner. When She entered the throne room, she was immediately hit by a strong sense of Déjà vu. She had been here before. Not really but she had seen this hall before. Back in the house of the undying during a… vision? Illusion? When the warlock Pyat Pree had stolen her dragons.

It wasn't identical of course. In her vision the hall had been partially destroyed and thick snow had covered everything. Not snow, a voice in the back of her head whispered, Ashes. The ashes of the city and all the innocent people you almost burned today. Suddenly she felt sick again. Had it perhaps really been a vision of the future. If so, had she managed to avert that future? Or was it still destined to happen? Would she snap again and be unable to stop herself next time? Fighting down the rising panic she calmed herself mentally.

No. It wouldn't happen. She would not allow it. Jon would not allow it if it came to that. She was standing in front of the iron throne now. It looked just like in her vision. She had always imagined it to be much bigger during her childhood and more impressive. To be honest it was kind of ugly. But then again there was something about it that seemed to call out to something deep within her. Was it the right decision to take this throne for herself? Could she be trusted to sit on it? She had been so certain that this was her destiny. Until today. Her left hand reluctantly moved forward to touch the armrest of the throne.

Nervously she looked around through the hall. Her gaze met the one of Grey Worm who gave a slight encouraging nod. Then the one of Jon who offered her a genuine smile. Steeling herself Dany turned around and lowered herself onto the iron throne. For a dreadful moment she was convinced that something horrible would happen as soon as she would sit down. But nothing happened. She was just sitting on a chair. It was a rather uncomfortable chair at that. But then again she also had the unmistakable feeling that it was right for her to sit here. That she belonged on this throne.

Letting out a small sigh of relief she relaxed her posture a bit and put on her usual regal expression while looking down at the assembled soldiers in the hall.

As her official hand Tyrion stepped besides the throne and loudly proclaimed: "I present you, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, the Unburnt, First of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men, Queen of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, Queen of Meereen, Breaker of chains and Mother of dragons. Long may she reign."

The present Dothraki broke out in loud victory cheers, the unsullied stomped the shafts of their spears against the ground and much to Danys surprise even some of the present northmen loudly cheered: "Long live the dragon queen."

As the cheering calmed down eventually Daenerys the new queen of the seven kingdoms smiled at her soldiers and spoke: "Thank you. All of you have served me loyally and dutifully. I will not forget your bravery in the battles against the dead and the false Queen Cersei Lannister." Turning to her generals and advisors she asked: "How is the current situation in the city? Has Cersei Lannister been captured?"

Tyrion cleared his throat and summarized: "The city is firmly under your control your Grace. Civilian casualties have been thankfully low. Our own troops have only suffered minimal losses. The outer defenses of the city are in complete shambles though after your attack with your dragon my queen. I don't think we have to fear any attack on us soon, but it might be a good idea to fortify the city again. My sister has been captured and is awaiting judgment by you."

Nodding coldly at that Daenerys said: "Good. You are right about the fortifications. Send out a few men to find the most capable stonemasons and builders in the city. I want to rebuild the part of the city that were destroyed as soon as possible. Also gather all people who have any experience with aiding the wounded and make sure that as many of those who were injured during the fight are tended to. Soldiers and civilians alike. How is the status regarding food in the city?"

"We are still taking stock of the supplies my queen." Retorted Tyrion.

At that the young Targaryen commanded: "Keep me updated on that situation. If possible, I want to keep the general populace well fed so nobody has to starve. What about the iron fleet?"

Davos Seaworth stepped in and reported: "The few remaining ships of the iron fleet are hastily retreating back to the iron islands as we speak. They seem to be unaware that we have already recaptured the iron islands. We have sent ravens to Yara Greyjoy who will welcome them accordingly."

Grey Worm shared some more related information: "We have also discovered the dead body of Euron Greyjoy on a beach near Kings Landing. We do not know who exactly killed him, but our guess is that it was Jaime Lannister."

It filled Daenerys heart with no small amount of satisfaction that the self-proclaimed king of the iron islands, who had murdered one of her "children" was dead but at the mention of Jaime Lannister she raised and questioning eyebrow: "Jaime Lannister? Last I heard he had escaped our captivity again after he had betrayed us and wanted to defect back to Cersei."

"He did my queen." Retorted Grey Worm: "I killed him in battle when we stopped his attempt to flee with Cersei Lannister. Still since it wasn't one of my men and he was the only other combatant around we assume that he was the one to kill Euron Greyjoy."

Curious but in the end not overly important the dragon queen decided and spoke: "Very well. As usual you have served me well Torgo Nudho my dear friend. Is there anything else I should be informed of?"

Grey Worm nodded and elaborated: "My Queen we have searched the dungeons of the keep. We found a whole lot of… dead prisoners who it appears someone… experimented on with various poisons and other… things. It was not a pretty sight."

"That must have been the work of Qyburn." Surmised Tyrion: "My brother did say that Cersei gave him permission to conduct his experiments on the prisoners."

Danys expression became pained. What other horrors was Cersei Lannister still going to throw at her? With quiet and controlled voice, she ordered: "See that they are buried properly."

"Yes, my queen." Obeyed Grey Worm. Tyrion used this opportunity to make a request: "Your grace, I would like to ask a favor of you."

Eyeing him suspiciously the dragon queen asked: "You are not going to ask me to show mercy to Cersei again are you Lord Tyrion?"

Sadly, the dwarf shook his head: "I know you would never agree to that at this point your majesty. So I am not even going to bother. My humble request concerns my brother Jaime. I would like to ask you to grant him a proper burial as well."

Dany mulled that over in her head for a bit before giving her answer: "I'll grant your request Lord Tyrion. No matter what crimes he committed, Ser Jaime also stood valiantly with us against the undead horde. He shall have his proper burial."

Tyrion bowed deeply and genuinely thanked his queen.

At that Grey worm coughed slightly to focus Daenerys attention back at him: "My queen aside from the dead prisoners we also freed two live prisoners. One was a clearly insane holy woman of the seven gods of Westeros. She just kept muttering about some: "Red eyed monster". Since she was in very bad bodily condition, we sent her to the nearest house of healing. The other prisoner was Ellaria Sand of Dorne."

At that the young Targaryen ruler was genuinely surprised: "Ellaria Sand? She is still alive?"

"Yes, my queen. She isn't in the best condition but alive and relatively unharmed. Shall I bring her before you?"

"Please do." Dany agreed. At a sign from their commander two unsullied escorted Ellaria Sand before the iron throne. Someone had given her some fresh clothes and an opportunity to wash herself, but Ellaria still looked emaciated and mangy. Deep shadow lay beneath her eyes and her gaze was broken and devoid of any fighting spirit it had held before.

Weakly the woman kneeled down before the iron throne and with weak voice stated: "Your Grace. It is good to see that you took the iron throne in the end."

Dany motioned for her to stand up again and told the former lover of prince Oberyn: "I am glad to see you alive again Lady Sand. We thought you had been killed when Euron Greyjoy ambushed our fleet."

A nervous shudder shook Ellarias slight frame as she explained: "No. Me and my daughter Tyene were captured by Euron. They dragged us through the city in chains and locked us away in the dungeons." Her voice broke and a sob escaped her as she continued: "Cersei murdered Tyene in front of me kept me chained next to her corpse until now so that I could see her rot. They made sure I couldn't die. Even forced food down my throat so I couldn't starve myself."

Daenerys remained unreadable. She wasn't overly fond of the sand snakes from Dorne, since Tyrion had told her how they had murdered his teenaged niece just to spite the Lannisters and then went on to murder Lord Martell to take over Dorne. Still they had sided with her against Cersei and had kept their word to fight for her. So, she diplomatically reassured Ellaria: "Do not worry Lady Sand. Cersei Lannister will answer for her many crimes. Please consider yourself my guest. You should rest and regain your strength." She ordered one of her unsullied: "Please see to it that a comfortable room is allocated to Lady sand. And have someone versed in the art of healing check her as soon as someone is available."

Meekly the older woman replied: "Thank you your Grace." Suddenly a small spark of the womans former fire returned to her eyes and she requested: "If it pleases your Grace, I would want to be present when Cersei has to answer for her crimes."

Dany saw no reason to deny her that: "As you wish." With that she dismissed Ellaria and asked her generals and advisors: "Any other matters that require my immediate attention?"

All of them shook their head. Good. Daenerys was tired. Jon had been more than right she hadn't slept in days. She should really rest. However, there were still some matters that she herself wanted to take care of before she rested.

With a sigh she commanded: "Good. In that case bring Cersei Lannister to the dragon pit in about half an hour where I will hold judgment over her."

With that Daenerys Stormborn gracefully rose from her throne regally strode out of the hall. Four unsullied hurrying after her as her bodyguards.

…..

Tyrion was leaning against a wall in a corridor of the red keep waiting. Eventually the person he was waiting for was led down the hallway flanked by six unsullied guards who kept a watchful eye on her so she couldn't start an escape attempt. Cersei in turn angrily glared at her jailers with all the hatred she could muster, which was a lot.

The short man stepped in front of Cersei and her guards and said: "Just a few moments. I would like to talk to my sister." The unsullied looked at him suspiciously, but seeing the hand of the Queen pin, relented and halted. However, they made no move to leave. Clearly, they were instructed to not leave Cersei out of eyesight. Tyrion didn't really mind either way.

His sister just stared at him with disgust and anger before sneering at him: "I bet it fills your pathetic little heart with glee to see me like this you disgusting imp. Are you here to gloat? Are you finally happy now that you brought our whole family to ruin?"

Tyrion sadly shook his head: "I know you won't believe me but no I am not happy. And yes, I never particularly liked you. You were a horrible sister and you are a horrible person in general, but you are still my sister and I never wished for you to end up like this. I tried my best to get you and Jaime out of this whole mess as well as possible. I was genuinely trying to help you out of this alive."

"Oh, don't give that you little monster." Spat Cersei acidly: "You conspired with the dragon bitch to dethrone me all along. It's only thanks to you that things ended the way they did."

Now Tyrion was getting angry himself and retorted: "Thanks to me?" he asked incredulously: "If I remember correctly, I was the one who proposed that you and Daenerys join forces to fight the dead. And you agreed to that and then stabbed her in the back. After that Daenerys still gave you a chance to surrender peacefully and just walk away unharmed, a chance she offered you at my urging I might add. You refused her and had her best friend executed out of pure spite and pettiness. Well congratulations you managed to seriously piss off the Mother of dragons. Great plan. No, it isn't because of me that you ended up here. That is entirely your own responsibility."

Furiously Cersei started to yell: "You dare…"

Tyrion interrupted her: "Yes I dare. You had plenty of opportunities to save yourself. But instead kept antagonizing everyone just to satisfy your own lust for power and your sadistic urges. Did you honestly think that all your stupidity and malice would never catch up to you?"

"if you just came to insult you can get lost again Gnome." Hissed Cersei at her younger brother.

With a heavy sigh Tyrion replied: "I did not come to insult you sister. I came to say goodbye. I did what I could to protect you despite everything. But I can't help you anymore. Farwell sister." With that he motioned for the guards to take her away. Cersei just shot him a last hateful glare. Sadly, Tyrion walked into the other direction. He would not attend Cerseis trial and if no miracle happened following execution. As much grief she had caused him he still did not want to see her die.

….

Daenerys was waiting in the dragon pit. Behind her Drogon was towering over all the people present. Those were a few unsullied guards, Grey Worm, Ser Davos and Ellaria Sand. Tyrion had opted to stay away. Daenerys had allowed him that. She still wished to speak to him late. She had to talk to him about the escape of his brother from captivity. She was no idiot. For Jaime to escape right after Tyrion had requested the guards to let him talk to his brother was anything but unsuspicious. But for now, she had another Lannister to deal with.

She was momentarily distracted when she saw Jon Snow as well as Arya Stark enter the Dragon pit and position themselves not far from her. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she addressed the youngest Stark daughter: "Lady Arya Stark. I wasn't aware that you had joined out army when we marched south."

The young brown-haired women shortly bowed before the dragon queen and told a calculated half-truth: "Your Grace, I didn't join the army. I came to the city in advance and then joined the fight in the red keep when Jon and your troops stormed it."

At that Dany couldn't help but chuckle: "One would think that after saving all of Westeros you would take a break. You truly are the bravest and most remarkable young woman I've ever met Lady Stark."

At that Arya couldn't help but feel flattered a bit. She blushed lightly and retorted: "Thank you your majesty. But please call me just Arya. Sansa is Lady Stark."

Dany frowned at that in confusion but humored the younger woman: "As you wish Arya."

Her attention then was captured by the six unsullied that entered the dragon pit escorting the captive Cersei Lannister. Dutifully they lead the former Queen before Daenerys before taking position next to the entrances of the pit. Cersei just stared at Daenerys unflinchingly, keeping up a haughty expression. Looking at the woman Daenerys could feel familiar rage rise inside her. The urge to just murder the golden-haired woman before her, with her bare hands if it had to be, was getting stringer by the second. This time she fought back her anger before it consumed her, took a calming breath and started talking with calm but firm voice: "Lady Cersei of house Lannister, we have gathered here today so you may face justice. Your crimes are as numerous as they are atrocious. Among other things you were behind the murder of King Robert of house Baratheon. You murdered Queen Margery Tyrell as well as dozens of high lords and thousands of innocent civilians in the Sept of Baelor. When the night king and his horde of the dead attacked Winterfell, you agreed to help in its defense and reneged on that promise. You had prisoner experimented on in brutal fashion inside your dungeon. On your order the iron fleet shot down and killed one of my dragons and you callously murdered my adviser Missandei of Naath when she was your captive. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Cersei just snorted and shot back: "I only did what was necessary to protect myself and this realm from those who would destabilize, be it backstabbing schemers like the Tyrells, insubordinate rebels like the Starks or foreign invaders like you."

At that Dany just scoffed in disgust: "It is quite a weird way to protect the realm by murdering it's citizen and ignoring an existential threat to said realm."

"Oh please, don't give me that noble drivel. I did what I had to do. Those citizens don't really matter. You would sacrifice them as well if it gave you an advantage. In the game of thrones, you win, or you die. There is no middle ground."

Dany stared at the other women with an expressionless face for a few long moments before she answered in a perfectly calm voice, that was as icy as the night kings' spears: "Well it doesn't look to me like you won. Cersei of house Lannister for your countless crimes as well as your complete disregard for human lives and suffering I, Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen Queen of the seven kingdoms sentence you to death."

Behind her Drogon roared threatening and his head snaked forward. Cersei visibly paled at the sight and her haughty expression was starting to slip.

Again, in a calm, collected voice that was seething with tranquil fury Daenerys added: "If you have any last words now is the time." Her black dragon unfolded his wings and stretched to his full height beneath her in anticipation.

At that Cerseis smug façade completely crumbled. The woman fell to her knees, terror clearly etched on her face. In the end apparently Cersei Lannister was not too proud to beg after all. "Wait! No, not like this! Your majesty have mercy. Please. I don't want to die." She whimpered her body shaking at the sight of Drogon.

Dany just stared at her in contempt and then icily retorted: "Neither did Missandei. Dracarys!"

On that command a bright jet of fire shot forth from Drogons maw and engulfed the former Lannister queen. For a few seconds Cersei screeched in agony as the dragon flames burned her alive. Daenerys, Ellaria, Grey Worm and Arya watched in satisfaction while Jon and Davos, having mostly avoided the pleasure of getting to know Cersei more personally, opted to avert their gazes. Then the unrecognizable, charred corpse of the former tyrant fell to the ground. Dany gently petted one of Drogons wings and then exclaimed: "That concludes todays official business. Please get rid of… this." During the last part she motioned to Cerseis remains and then turned to Jon: "Lord Snow I'd like to speak to you in private a bit later if you it's possible."

Jon quickly nodded and agreed: "Of course your Grace."

"Very well. But first I'd like to talk to Lord Tyrion in private. Please escort him to the small council chambers. I'll be waiting for him." The young Targaryen ordered some of her guards. They nodded and left to find Tyrion. With one last look at Cerseis corpse Dany also started to walk back into the red keep.

…

It wasn't much later that Tyrion entered the small council chamber where a very sad looking Daenerys was already waiting for him alone.

"Your Grace you wanted to speak to me." He announced his presence. The young queen looked up and smiled sadly at him: "Yes Lord Tyrion. I presume you have already heard the sad news of your sisters' demise?"

"Well, yes I did. It's hardly sad news for anyone but me though. Even I am not overly upset. I would not have wished for her death, but it is an undeniable fact that she probably deserved it."

"She definitely did." Growled Dany then suddenly to Tyrions surprise the young queen started to cry: "I thought it would help to punish her. And it did. But only for a few moments. But Missandei is still gone and it still hurts." Hesitantly Tyrion stepped closer to his queen and laid a comforting am on her shoulder. She didn't reject it.

Empathetically he asked: "You really cared for her, didn't you your grace?"

Sadly, Dany nodded and answered: "Yes. She was my best friend. I loved her dearly and your sister just took her from me for no logical reason. So many of my friends died. Missandei, Jorah, Rhegal and Viserion. So much death. Without them sometimes I feel so isolated and alone."

Comfortingly the dwarf said: "I know it is hard. But be assured that you are not alone my queen."

Dany wiped her tears away as she told him thankfully: "That's nice of you to say Lord Tyrion. I'm sorry for my unqueenly behavior. I'm just really tired. The last days have been harsh."

The only remaining Lannister agreed: "Yes they have been. I took the liberty to have a room befitting your position as Queen prepared. If you want to retire for today that would be more than acceptable your majesty."

"Very well. Please escort me to my chambers Lord Tyrion." Agreed Daenerys.

The dwarf politely helped her up from her chair and led her out of the room. As they were quietly walking through the red keep Dany suddenly asked: "You were the one to free your brother Jaime weren't you Lord Tyrion? You told the guards to leave you alone with him and next morning he has fled again."

Gulping Tyrion decided that lying was probably pointless. So, he told the truth: "Yes. I freed him."

Sighing heavily the young Targaryen queen wanted to know: "So you betrayed me as well. Why?" She sounded actually hurt.

A pang of guilt spread through Tyrion as he tried to justify himself: "Please you Grace believe me that I didn't do it to betray you. That was an unpleasant side effect. I freed my brother to save his life. I urged him to take Cersei and flee with her as far away from Westeros as possible while having the city surrender without a fight. With that I hoped to save my brother my sister and hopefully avoid a lot of bloodshed. Of course, it seems like it didn't work out the way I wanted. In any case I am sorry for betraying you. I shouldn't have done it. But despite everything they were my family. I will accept any punishment you deem fitting my queen."

"You do realize that the usual punishment for treason is death?" asked the queen of the seven kingdoms calmly.

Tyrion gulped but lowered his head in deference. He had known the risk when he had freed Jaime. "If that is what you deem fitting my queen."

They had reached the door to Daenerys room and stopped. After a long moment of silence Dany finally decided: "I don't think your death will be necessary Lord Tyrion."

He let out a sigh of relief and took a deep breath, only now becoming aware that he had held his breath. Daenerys continued: "I never had any family besides Viserys and he was abusive and saw me only a bargaining tool to be sold for his convenience. But I know what it's like to love someone like my own family. I would have done anything for a chance to save Missandei. So, I know how you feel. You are a very compassionate person Lord Tyrion. I need people like you around me. Today in all my sadness and anger I almost did something horrible but snapped out of it just in time. I need good compassionate people like you and Jon Snow around me as positive influences. So, I won't execute you."

Tyrion bowed thankfully: "You are too kind your Grace."

"However," Dany interjected: "You did undermine my efforts to capture Cersei and end the war. As a result, I can no longer trust you the be my hand of the queen. You are dismissed from my service in that capacity." Imperiously she held out her open hand.

Readily Tyrion unpinned the brooch of the hand from his jacked and gave it to his queen: "Very understandable my queen. It was an honor serving you while it lasted."

Dany corrected him: "You will still serve me. Just not as my hand but I think I will assign a different position in my small council to you. As the last surviving Lannister, I also proclaim you as the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the west. However, be warned Lord Tyrion I won't tolerate another betrayal from you."

The newly appointed warden of the west bowed deeply and thanked the young Targaryen: "You are to gracious my queen. I will do my best to serve you and never betray you again."

"I hope so Tyrion." She said: "You are dismissed. But please find Jon Snow for me and send him to my chambers. I need to speak to him privately."

Tyrion assented and walked away as Dany entered her new chambers. He shot a questioning look after her. Speak to Jon Snow in private? Were the queen and Jon Snow still…. Despite the fact that they were aunt and nephew? He shrugged it off. Even if, it was not really his business and he had condoned worse for his brother Jaime as well.


End file.
